The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasifiers and, more particularly, to systems and methods to improve the life of quench rings for gasifiers.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas, synthetic gas, or syngas. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas. Upon gasification, the resulting syngas may include less desirable components, such as ash. The syngas may be directed through a quench chamber to cool the syngas to a saturation temperature and remove the less desirable components as a slag. Unfortunately, certain components of the quench chamber are subject to thermal stresses or corrosion from the syngas and slag, which may reduce the efficiency and operability of the gasifier.